


Strangers

by calabazitalinda



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, also laferry is mentioned because i love them so much, and no i don't mean waltzing like it's 1698 because g-d knows i cannot write that, anyways take this also im sorry if it's awful, just a little waltzing scene because HOLY SHIT THAT TRAILER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calabazitalinda/pseuds/calabazitalinda
Summary: “Girls suck.” Laura muttered out loud through a sigh, bringing her champagne glass to her lips and chugging down half of the liquid.“I would try not to have that attitude when a pretty girl asks you to dance, cutie.”Laura practically spit out her champagne, swallowing it and pushing through the aching in her throat that the surprise had caused. She turned around to face the voice and saw the most attractive woman she’d ever laid eyes on in her entire life.-----This is my first time publishing something I wrote so uh, yeah. it's rather short, and kinda rough since i wrote it in like half an hour





	Strangers

Laura watched, mesmerized as the people on the glittering dance floor pushed and pulled, twirling each other around and bringing their partners closer. The movements of their feet enchanted her, it was both satisfying and confusing to know that someone could perfect those shifts and steps as if it were an art. She was a rather uncoordinated person, had only ever waltzed once before, with a boy in 7th grade at a school dance. That had been awkward and clumsy, with shoes stepping on top of shoes, stiff smiles, dull conversation, and had ended with both leaving early.

She was gay, anyways. She’d gotten nothing out of that, other than the realization that she _sucked_ at dancing.

Laura sighed, leaning against the wall and staring idly into her champagne glass. She should never have let Laf drag her to this, because just as she’d expected, they were off somewhere in the middle of the ballroom, dancing expertly with Perry.

Laura groaned at the thought of them gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. She was so painfully single. The last girl she’d dated had dumped her over text, after having gone out with her for like three days, and Danny didn’t even count, seeing as she’d broken up with her before she’d even asked her out.

It was alright though, she was still friends with Danny. Sort of. Lately she’d been acting like a total raging…. Bad person.

“Girls suck.” She muttered out loud through a sigh, bringing her champagne glass to her lips and chugging down half of the liquid.

“I would try not to have that attitude when a pretty girl asks you to dance, cutie.”

Laura practically spit out her champagne, swallowing it and pushing through the aching in her throat that the surprise had caused. She turned around to face the voice and saw the most attractive woman she’d ever laid eyes on in her entire life.

She was fair, with pale skin and dark piercing eyes. Her hair was dark and fell in curls around her shoulders, framing her face and somehow making her go from extremely pretty to downright _hot damn_. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress, the top half of it practically see-through, and Laura had to physically restrain herself from blatantly checking her out, crossing her arms and forcibly keeping her eyes trained on the wall next to the girl.

Unfortunately, “Pretty Girl” had none of these inhibitions, and was not shy about letting her eyes trail up and down Laura’s body, a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes that made Laura feel like she was about to bite her. Or kiss her. Maybe both. She shivered under the woman’s gaze.

Laura realized that she’d been staring after doing so for about a minute, and turned to give her a response that was somewhat steadier than she’d been expecting.

“And, uh… Is there a pretty girl you had in mind when saying that, or…?”

The girl chucked under her breath, which did nothing to help the heat burning on Laura’s face, her smirk growing wider. Before Laura could clear her head and clarify what she’d been implying, the gorgeous woman offered her a hand.

“Care to dance, sweetheart?”

Before Laura knew what she was doing, she had taken the woman’s hand and was being pulled onto the dance floor, dance partners twirling around her. She couldn’t help but feel like she was in the middle of a fairytale, and when the clock struck midnight she would have to go back to being plain, clumsy old Laura, the girl who did not spontaneously waltz with hot women and hadn’t had a date in months. But as the girl tugged her closer and their noses were practically touching, she felt like someone entirely new.

She let the other girl lead, a comfortable silence that should’ve only been achieved by practiced lovers falling between them. She was good, Laura noticed immediately, and for once so was Laura, following her movements as if she’d done this thousands of times before, with thousands of different girls.

“My name is Laura, by the way.” She offered after five minutes of dancing with a girl who was still a complete stranger to her.

The girl hummed, twirling Laura once more, before moving so that her chin was on Laura’s shoulder, her mouth near her ear.

“I’m Carmilla,” She whispered, and Laura couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her body at the utterance.

And as Carmilla pulled her even closer so that they were fully pressed against each other, Laura knew that it was going to be a long, eventful night. She didn’t know how the hell she was supposed to explain to Laf that she’d gone home with some random girl after dancing intimately with her for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> what are notes? where do they show up???? anyways thanks for reading comment if youd like :D ive watched the movie trailer at least ten times


End file.
